


The Legend Continues (Working Title)

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: Legends [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Death, Engagement, F/M, Family, Love, Magic, Marriage, The Tablet, Time Travel, Wedding, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah and Firea are living together peacefully...but the Tablet's magic that now resides within Firea has a very different plan. One that could have been planned more than four thousand years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! This is the second part to "Legend of the Pharaoh". The title to this might change, but we'll have to see. Anyways, let me know if this is cool, or if you want me to write you guys anything...
> 
> Enjoy!

My apartment was becoming more homely by the day. Each morning I awoke next to the man I loved; spent every day showing him the city and my love; and every night we could spare was spent with our dear friends at the Museum of Natural History. We cherished every night, bringing joy to ourselves and he patrons.

Ahkmenrah was the most wonderful thing to happen to me, treating me for all the world like the first wife of a Pharaoh. He loved me as I loved him; unconditionally. I finished my semester before withdrawing from the degree program completely. 

I soon forgot about James, residing fully in the arms of my King.

Both of us working at the Museum was not enough to cover rent, so I got another job: waitress. It was at the same restaurant I had met James’ sister at, so it had some memories already attached. It paid quite well, and made our lives easier, but still tiring.

Life was going better than I could have ever imagined. But not even I could have anticipated what came next.


	2. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah and Firea continue their lives, working at the Museum of Natural History.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Chapter Two here. Just to let you know, chapters will be coming slower now, as I have moved out have a job! (Silent Screaming) But I will try to keep on top of things.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, don’t you look dashingly handsome,” I commented on my boyfriend’s new uniform, a different kind of appreciation seeping into my words.   
“I’m glad you like it,” Ahkmenrah smiled, leaning over to catch a kiss while straightening his tie. His previous uniform had been the unfortunate victim of a sword. Attila’s sword, actually. They had been sparing again, just like I told them not to. And, just like I told them not to, they used real weapons and Ahk got himself hurt.   
“Well, you can take it off now. We aren’t due at the Museum until quite a bit later.\’ I made my way over to him, running my hands up his back and turning him to face me. His pupils were already beginning to dilate, lips parting to allow for his quickening breath. I pressed my lips to his, stealing away his precious air. Ahk rallied against me, more insistent than ever. Before my lips left his, he had me pinned to the wall, his hard body holding me with wonderful promises of what was to come.   
My hands gripped his back, pulling him against me so I could feel him grow hard against my belly.  
“Firea,” Ahk groaned into my ear, his hands splaying on the wall on either side of my head. His hips jutted forwards, sparking flame alight deep within me. I hiked my leg up onto his hip, baring myself to him. Ahk smiled; we’d done this enough for him to become confident.  
Ahkmenrah reached down, bringing my other leg around his waist. I giggled as he struggle under my weight, breaking the serious, lust-filled atmosphere.   
“Why don’t we move to the bed? It’ll be easier, love, and you know the condoms are over there,” I whispered, trying not to laugh out loud.   
“That does sound nice. This is rather…difficult.” My legs cinched tighter as Ahk carried me to the bed, never breaking eye contact the entire way.  
The bed was soft underneath me, but Ahk didn’t immediately join me. Instead, he snaked down my body, leaving kisses the entire was and giving me shivers. I watched his pupils dilate to full blown as he unbuttoned my jeans. Drawing them down, my heart sped up.   
“Oh, Ahk…”  
He climbed atop me, staring at me with love and affection and…more.  
“How would you like to be dominated by a King?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where were you guys? The Museum’s been closed for hours,” Larry ushered us in, chiding us knowingly.  
“Well it isn’t my fault. I haven’t the strength to move this man off of me,” I grinned, hanging my coat up and revealing my own fitted night guard’s uniform. It didn’t have a skirt, but that did make it easier to chase after everything and everyone.   
“Firea, can you please keep those thoughts to yourself? I really didn’t need to know that…” Larry led us around the Museum as we greeted everyone. He left us at the Egyptian exhibit, giving Ahk a suspicious smile.   
“Thank you, Larry. We’ll join you in a moment,” Ahk said waving him off.  
“What was that about?” I asked, suspicious for the first time. Ahkmenrah grinned, leading me to the sarcophagus by both hands, helping me to sit atop it.   
“It’s all very important that you don’t speak, okay? Just let me talk.” I nodded. Ahk took a deep breath and stepped away, turning to face the hieroglyphs.   
“Four thousand years ago, I ruled over a great nation. My people meant more to me than the entire world – and I believe that is precisely the reason my brother murdered me.” He let his fingers trail across the ancient pictures. “But my brother is dead; still buried in his tomb, for all we know.” Ahk turned back to me, bringing my hands to his lips and kissed them both. I smiled and blushed, tilting my head to ask where this was going.  
“For so many years after I was discovered, I wished for a chance; sometimes for revenge, and sometimes for love. I will never get my first wish, after all this time. But I have been given something much better.” He paused, pulling me to my feet. My heart sped up, but he didn’t draw me any closer. Instead, he knelt, making my heart jump around like a madman.   
“Firea; you have given me life, and more importantly, love. It would honour me greatly if you would be my wife and my Queen. So my question to you: will you marry me?”  
The world faded then, as if none but us existed. My mouth went dry as I tried to speak. I watched his face fall, and wanted nothing more in that moment than to reassure him in some way.  
“Yes.”  
Ahk leapt up, spinning me around with joy.  
“Oh Firea, I had no doubt you would say that.” Ahk let me down, kissing me hard. Soon, his lips became soft, caressing my own tenderly.  
“Come on,” I managed once we broke apart. “Shall we go give everyone the good news?”  
“Yes. Larry has everyone in the lobby.” He blushed. “That’s what that was all about.”  
I smiled, allowing him to lead me by his arm out and down the main staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I take requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and requests are always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: I am placing this work on hold until further notice to finish up my requests. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
